What Makes Their Love Perfect
by K.Missouri
Summary: Nobody could understand how they could possibly love each other, nor did they understand how they expressed it either. But their imperfection was what made them perfect.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. It is the property of their respective owners and all that.

**Title**: What Makes Their Love Perfect

**_((Let me make it quick. This was basically inspired by a dream of mine. Like I said before, none of my stories are affiliated with each other. Anyways, this I'm pretty proud of and I hope you guys like it.))_**

(Also, I will not tolerate any bullshit in the reviews. **I will block you**. If you like it, tell which pair I should do next. This was only a one-shot but whatever.)

* * *

_Waking through the streets of where ever they were, was a couple on the sidewalk. They were holding each others hands while they walked down the street._

_The girl had seemingly red hair, blue eyes and her body was so amazingly sculpted together. The guy had brown hair, green eyes and dressed and looked like a simple guy._

_Looking at them, they were no older than twenty years. Some thought they were between sixteen and nineteen._

_They looked like such a mismatched pair; but the way they interact, they way they share with each other, the way they loved made this couple perfect._

_While there was no such thing as perfection, this was an exception. _

_As he finally walked her home, there exchanged smiles. Something they have rarely done in the past._

_Just when he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, she countered by giving him a hug. Caught be surprise, she whispered in his ear..._

"_See ya next time, Suzaku."_

_All he could do was smile and returned her hug. Suzaku couldn't predict that he would find love. _

_And the special lady just happens to be Kallen of all people, that was a long shot. In fact, it felt very weird._

_Back in the past, they never liked each other. Not even the slightest. She hated him with all her guts. But Suzaku was simply not fond of her._

_There were many attributes to their relationship that helped make them work, **like how they greeted each other.**_

* * *

One day, he heard a knock on the door. It took him a while to finally answer the door but when he did, it was only Kallen. He showed a slight bit of excitement when he saw her and couldn't resist to give her a hug or even a kiss. When he leaned towards her, she answered by punching him straight in the stomach. Falling to the ground, Kallen looked down and laughed at him.

When she was finished, she got on one knee and hugged him. Kindly greeting him, "What's up?"

"Uh, It's nice to see you too." He smiled while trying to resist the pain.

_Nobody else could figure out why Kallen always hit him. But it was her unique way of saying Hi, I love you, or anyway to show her love. Even Suzaku knew why she kept doing it._

* * *

_**He was always honest with her. Even in the bad moments.**_

While Suzaku was in Kallen's room. He sat on her bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. They weren't about to have sex, in fact she was changing into a dress. The only thought that ran through his mind when she told him that she was changing into a dress was, 'Since when does Kallen wear dresses?'. He was bored so he looked around, taking a look at her pictures, her bear, whatever came to his sight.

He eventually sat down in a chair that near her dresser, since he was tired of sitting on her bed; after what felt like hours, Kallen walked out to show him her quite fabulous dress. But it started to get tricky when she walked over to him and asked him:

"Suzaku, does this dress make my ass look big?" She asked him. He took a good and quick look at her and had this to say...

"Wasn't it big already?" He remarked, which didn't ride well with her.

This would eventually result in Kallen slapping him out of the chair and yelled, "Wrong answer!"

He held his cheek since it stung so much and remembered how much juice she can pack with one slap. He retreated and tried to tell her, "I was kidding. Relax. Besides, I think that what makes you look cute."

Kallen had turned away from him since she couldn't face him. But after he said that, she turned around and said, "You really think I'm cute?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Okay then, glad you think so."

* * *

_Clearly, they were a odd couple but that's what made them unique. She trusted him, and he trusted her._

_They were fighters; they've been trained to fight both armed and unarmed. But while that was true, Suzaku would never hit her no matter how much Kallen did it to him._

_While their natures were both fierce, fearless and so on, when they were together, they were gentle, sometimes rough (normally Kallen), and they understood each other._

_And like every couple, they liked to kiss. Kallen didn't like the thought of herself kissing Suzaku and he found it strange. But it grew onto them._

_Whenever they together, at whatever circumstance, Arthur would sneak in Suzaku's room or any room he was in and start biting him. Either that, or he'd chase him. Either way, every time it entertained Kallen. She liked how goofy he was when that cat was attacking him._

_They loved to compete with each other. Kallen may be fast, but Suzaku was faster in comparison. Both were equally strong, at least that's what it seemed._

_But despite the good times they have, there has been difficult times. Before Suzaku started dating Kallen, there was Euphemia, the first woman he truly loved. But because of their status, it couldn't happen. As much as they loved each other, it had to end._

_As for Kallen, she had dated two others; both of them Suzaku had a friendly connection with. Her first was Lelouch, but for some reason they broke up. Neither of them could figure out why they split, but they never seemed to care after that. But despite the unknown break up, Lelouch didn't mind or even care if Suzaku dated her._

_Lastly was Gino, Kallen's second ex-boyfriend. How it when down was bad, given the fact that he dumped her for the most ludicrous reason. Because she wouldn't put out for him; and even on that side he was even cheating on her._

_Suzaku didn't know how to tell Euphemia that he had moved on. She was convinced that he waited for her. What the hell was he supposed to do? __**All he could do was tell her.**_

* * *

"Euphie, I need to tell you something. I love you," He told her, unaware that Kallen was near him. She wanted to bust his head open, but he wasn't done, "But... I've found someone else. She loves me very much and I love her too."

"But, Suzaku..." She pleaded. Though he wasn't gonna be swayed by her.

"I'm sorry. Your world may have a world where you live forever with your prince charming. But in this world, the only way you can find love if you live in the real world, by getting to know someone, by respecting them the same way you would want them to respect you. That's how it happens."

Hearing the whole thing, Kallen surprised him by grabbing him from behind, hugging him. Knowing that her faith was well placed with him.

"I love you, you stupid son of a bitch." She proclaimed. Although she also insulted him as well.

But he ignored the rest and told her, "I love you too, you lovingly violent woman."

_As mentioned earlier, they were hard to understand. She loved to beat him up, but only to say how much she appreciates him. And he loved her for the violent, yet gentle person she was. _

_In all honesty, their imperfectness was what made them a perfect couple. At least in their opinion however._

* * *

_We now move to a room, _whereas a stack of papers with something written on it is seen being closed by a person sitting in a large throne. Looking up at the person holding the papers, it was simply Emperor Lelouch with them; chucking at the what he read. _Or what he wrote..._

* * *

**Fin.**

_**((Oh yeah, the end is a little tricky. Like, if you believe Lelouch narrated/"wrote" this whole thing, then explain his reason for it. I'm not sure. I've been lazy and I wanted to break out of a slump. Still, no bullshit. Peace.)**_)


End file.
